


Dragon Ball Z: Raditz (DBZ:R)

by notBUDGing



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notBUDGing/pseuds/notBUDGing
Summary: What if Raditz was a good guy? ...and the changes that come with that.





	

In deep space hurling towards the blue gem called Earth, a space pod shaped like a baseball flies towards the normal peaceful planet. A planet that has seen its fair share of problems like King Piccolo and his minions as well as the Red Ribbon Army. Both of whom were defeated by a young man named Goku.

But now something else was coming towards the Earth...but is it friend or foe?

Several weeks later the space pod crash lands on a farm and from within a tall, muscular man, with long hair, wearing armor emerges from the pod accompanied by visible air coming out due to decompression. He emerges from the crater to see a farmer with a rifle in his hand standing by a truck. Before he could even say anything the farmer fires his gun...but it was easily caught and thrown to the ground. He clicks a button on a device covering one of his eyes.

The machine beeps several times and reads,”Power level 5.”

“I don’t have time for this.” The being says as he takes to the air and hovers. He clicks the button again and scans for higher power levels while he does so he thinks to himself,”Where are you Kakarot?” It beeps pointing in another direction. He flies off at intense speeds leaving the farmer on the ground speechless and confused.

It doesn’t take too long before he arrives at the destination his device has located the higher power level at. Unfortunately it turns out to not be who he is looking for and it's a tall slender green man wearing a turban with a cape and shoulder pads who seems to be freaking out a little.

“You’re not Kakarot. Stupid device must be on the fritz...or Kakarot is weaker than a Saibaman.”

“I’m not Kakarot. I don’t even know what a Kakarot is. But unless you want to die you should get out of here now.” The green man utters.

“What low level wretch dares to order the Saiyan Raditz around?”

“The future ruler of this planet, Piccolo. Now get out of here before I make you.”

“I’d like to see you try that, green man.” Raditz says arrogantly and confident as he turns away checking his scouter again for another power level while still floating in mid air.

 

“I’ll show you.” Piccolo says as he prepares a Ki blast with a somewhat maniacal smile on face. He throws his arm out with his hand open and launches his blast with a scream,”HAAAAA!”

  
The blast exploded on impact with Raditz creating dust clouds around him. As it clears Raditz is still turned around as the device went off. “Another power level. Hopefully this one is Kakarot.” He says as he flies off into the direction of the next power level.

 

Piccolo watches as he flies off with a worrisome look on his face. He never expected someone to take his attack and then blow it off as if nothing happened to them. The only person who has been shown to have any ability like this was Goku. He returned to his meditations in preparation on having to fight this person.

Meanwhile at Kame House, Goku had finally arrived with his son Gohan after an adventure in looking for him in the first place before they could leave. They were coming to visit the old gang from their adventures before: Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma we’re already there. Goku and Gohan arrived on the flying Nimbus and jumped off. Goku held Gohan in his arms until he reached the sand of the island.

Goku smiled and waved his free arm,”HIYAH!”, he said gleefully, happy to see his friends again after so long.

“Goku!” The group yelled out as they turned around to see him.

A woman with lavender hair steps forward and speaks,”Is he your son?”

“Yeah. This is Gohan.” He sets the boy down,”Say hi Gohan.” Goku says.

Gohan stood up straight at her,”Hello. I’m Gohan.” He bowed to her.

“Isn’t he cute.” She said in a playful tone.

A short bald man with six dots on his forehead twirled a gift on his index finger. “Are you gonna be a fighter like your father Gohan?”

“No Chichi says he has to be a productive member of society.” Goku said somewhat saddened but overall understanding that she wanted him to have a different life than they did.

Gohan was busy playing with the large turtle when a crab came up and played rock, paper, scissors against him but when he lost blew bubbles in his face and scuttled off.

Goku raised his voice a little and called over to Gohan,”Come here, son.”

“So what do you want to be when you get older Gohan?” Bulma asks.

Gohan brushes the sand off his pants and looks up,”I’m gonna be an orthopedist.”

“An orthopedist huh?” Bulma says quietly as she stands up straight and leans into Goku,”Is that a Dragonball on his head?”

“Yeah, its the 4-star ball. The one my grandpa gave me to remember him by.” Goku responded.

“So you named him after Old Gohan.” A bald bearded old man said as he came down the couple stairs from his porch.

“Master Roshi.”

“Gohan would be proud of you Goku.” Master Roshi said calmly as he looked onward at his pupils.”It feels like it was just yesterday I was training you and Krillin.”

“It sure does, Master.” Goku responded back.

“But Goku,”Bulma interrupted.”Isn’t it dangerous for him to have that?”

“There’s nothing to worry about Bulma. I can handle Piccolo since I’ve beaten him before.”

“What if something stronger comes?” Krillin interjects.

“Come on guys, I can handle anything that comes for the Dragonballs.” Goku says confidently.

A presence makes itself known to Goku’s sense as he begins looking around with a little sweat dripping off his forehead.

“Goku what’s wrong?” Master Roshi asks.

“A huge power is coming this way and it’s stronger than Piccolo.” He responds. “Gohan, get behind me.”

Gohan clings to his father’s legs hiding behind him as the presence lands on the shoreline to the island. It’s Raditz!

“Ah Kakarot, finally, I’ve found you.” Raditz says calmly.

“Who’s Kakarot? My name is Goku.”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL KAKAROT!?” Raditz exclaimed.

“My tail?” Goku said confused. “It was removed years ago.”

Krillin looked at Raditz’s waist,”He has a tail like you did and Gohan does.”

“What?” Goku says. “A tail…” He pauses momentarily. “Who are you?”

“I am Raditz..your brother.” He replies.

Bulma looked at them both,”They do look a like.”

“Enough. Listen to me, Kakarot.” Raditz paused,”You were sent here from the Planet Vegeta to wipe out the population on this planet as a baby. Our race known as the Saiyans would send teams of people to destroy a species on a planet and so it could be sold as a gem to the Tyrant Frieza. A planet like this one with no strong warriors would only take a child to conquer. Tell me did you hit your head as a child?”

“Why?” Goku responded.

“Just answer the question, Kakarot!” Raditz barked at him.

“Yeah, when I was a baby. Grandpa said I fell down and banged my head.” He responded.

Master Roshi walked over with his hands behind his back,”Goku...Gohan told me about a boy with a tail he found in the woods one day on his way back to his home. He was in nothing but a diaper. The child had a horrible disposition and was mean to everything. One day when he was taking the child on a walk with him, the young boy fell into a ravine and landed on his head. Gohan nursed the young boy back to health and since that day, he was just a normal carefree child.”

“That was me…” Goku said saddened to hear a story about his grandfather.

“Yes it was. He also said that the boy was found in a small pod inside of a crater...as if it came from space.” Master Roshi replied.

“....So I’m from space?” Goku asked confused.

“You are. The pod you landed in was a Saiyan pod used for interplanetary travel for a single person.” Raditz responded. “You’re the son of a proud warrior named Bardock who died when the planet was destroyed. Our mother Gine was on his team but gave it up since she wasn’t actually good at fighting. Instead she elected to work in the meat distribution center.”

“Where were you the planet was destroyed?” Krillin interrupted.

“Away on assignment with the other two remaining Saiyans.” Raditz replied. “To our knowledge it’s only the four of us...four and a half.”

Bulma stood next to Goku,”Are you alright,Goku?”

“It’s..It’s a lot to take in. I’m not a human. I come from outer space. I was supposed to be destroy this planet. There’s so much that could have changed if I didn’t hit my head.” Goku said looking downward at his son. “No. I can’t think about that. My life is here. This is my home.”

Raditz was hoping for more of a confrontation with his brother to test his power..but now he was going to have to do something drastic instead. “Will you join me in taking over this planet intergalactic tyrant?”

“WHAT!? No. I won’t. This is my home and I’ll defend it from evil. If you plan on taking this planet you’ll have to go through me!” Goku responded.

Raditz thought to himself,”Good. He has spirit at least.” He smirked,”I’ll just have to take your son.”

“I don’t think so.” Krillin said as he rushed at Raditz to immediately be put down by his tail alone and be sent flying through Kame House.

“KRILLIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Goku yelled out turning away from his brother for a moment.

Weakly Krillin responded,”I’m alive…” He said as his body hit the ground the rest of the way.

“That was my best friend you just hit, Raditz!” Goku screamed at his brother.

“Then do something about it, Kakarot!” Raditz yelled back as he thought to himself,”I hope I didn’t hit him too hard...it just had to look real.”

Goku rushed at him only to be kneed in the stomach and pushed back as he writhed in pain.

“If you change your mind, kill a hundred earthlings and pile them up here. You can start with the few here.” Raditz said as he grabbed Gohan by the back of the shirt lifting him into the air. “If you want your son back you’ll do what I asked and come find me. If not I’ll just take him with me and blow this planet to hell.” Raditz shouted as he flew off with Gohan in his hand.

A few moments after Raditz was gone with Gohan,Goku and Krillin were finally back up on their feet still stumbling somewhat Krillin more than Goku though.

“Bulma. Dragon-radar.” Goku said swiftly and to the point.

“You can’t beat him alone, Goku.” Bulma said.

“It doesn’t matter. He took Gohan and I have to get him back.” He responded.

“But you can’t do that by yourself. Going there would only kill you sooner and that’s my job.” Piccolo said as he landed in front of the group.

“Great now, Piccolo is here. I know you want to kill me but we can settle that later. I have to get my son back.” He looked up,”NIMBUS!”

“If you want to die I won’t stop you but I’ve gaged his strength. You’ll be unable to stop him.” Piccolo responded.

“Then why don’t we join forces to take him out and then we can go back to fighting each other and me beating you.” Goku said confident and smug.

“Fine. We’ll team up for now. The difference between you and I is while you’ve been playing family man I’ve been training and developing new techniques. You won’t stand a chance against me.” Piccolo replied.

“We can go back to killing each other after this.” Goku responded.

“Let’s go.” Piccolo shouts.

Goku hops on the Nimbus cloud with the Dragon Radar in his hand as Piccolo flies besides him as they travel to fighting his big brother Raditz to take back Gohan.


End file.
